Tents and Anniversaries
by midnightread
Summary: Sharing tents off world can sometimes lead to problems Not all bad for the only female member on the team. Crappy summary but its the best I can think of


**Not really sure where this came from but I couldn't sleep and wanted to write and this popped into my head. I hope you like it :)**

As much as she loved being a part of SG-1, sometimes she really didn't like being the only female on the team. Whenever they were off world and there wasn't any infrastructure or decent sleeping accommodation they ended up in tents.

As a child Carter had spent nights out in the back garden of where ever her father happened to be stationed, sleeping in a tent with her brother and as she got older by herself. She really had no problem with camping, or sleeping in a tent, her problem was that off world, she normally had to share a tent with one of the team, especially if they were on a planet where they either hadn't been welcomed warmly or a planet that they didn't have much information about.

So when she did share it was always a guess at who she would share with. Her favourite person to share with was Teal'c, since he was either on watch or kel'no'reem, meaning that she basically had a tent to herself. She also had no problem sharing with Daniel, it reminded her of sharing with Mark when she was younger.

It was the Colonel that she struggled the most with. Ever since the za'tack incident she had been trying, and failing, to get her feelings for him under control. Because of this it wasn't uncommon for her to wake up curled up close to the Colonel. To begin with it had been awkward, but over time they had realised that it was unavoidable, since they both seemed to gravitate towards each other as they slept.

Sam laughed to herself, remembering that one night when they had been off world and sharing a tent. She had been having a nightmare, she couldn't remember about what, but O'Neill had had to wake her, she was tossing and mumbling so much. He had gently shaken her awake and then had held her softly as she cried herself back to sleep. The next morning they had been woken by Daniel shaking the tent, telling them it was time for breakfast, and Carter was still huddled against her favourite Colonel and he was still holding her close and comforting her.

When she had realised just how close she and Jack were, Sam had tried to get out of his embrace, but he had held on tight and whispered in her ear, "I want it to leave the room Sam." After he had said that he had let his arms drop and had pulled on his boots and had gone and sat with Daniel and Teal'c, leaving a shocked Carter behind.

It had taken her perhaps another five minutes to get her head in gear, and get over the shock of what he had just said. She was well aware of what he had been talking about, after the whole proving they weren't za'tarcs thing they had agreed that what they had said never had to leave the room. After she had collected her thoughts she too had left the tent and had gone to join the rest of SG-1 around the fire pit that they had dug last night to cook their dinner. The Colonel had avoided her eyes, but she had been determined to talk to him, so as soon as she had eaten a little and had drunk her morning coffee she had turned and said, "Colonel we need to talk." And without waiting for a reply she had walked off in the trees that surrounded the campsite.

As she had reached the trees she had turned around and saw the shocked look on Daniel's face and the raised eyebrow on Teal'c's that showed he was interested by this development, whatever it was. The Colonel had just smiled and followed her into the trees.

The two of them had walked a little farther from the camp, far enough away to have a little privacy but not so far that they couldn't yell if they needed help.

Sam laughed to herself again, that morning had sure been interesting. She looked around her lab then went back to that day.

As soon as the trees had shielded them from the view of the rest of the team Sam had turned to Jack, "What the hell Sir, what the hell am I meant to do with that little declaration?" She was angry, he couldn't say something like that, not when they worked together every day and especially not when they were in the Air Force together.

The Colonel had smiled, and said, "Anything you want Sam." He had then perched on a fallen tree and watched her face.

She had been so confused, she liked him, she really did, but they couldn't happen, the regs wouldn't allow it and she loved being part of the Air Force, she didn't want to give that up, but she really liked her CO and it was obvious from the way he was looking at her that he felt the same way, if not stronger, about her.

She remembered sighing and then sinking to the ground, her back resting against a tree. She hadn't been able to look at Jack, couldn't take the look of pure love on his face, not when she was so confused and disorientated by all this.

The Colonel had solved the problem for her. He had risen from the tree and had come and sat beside her and she had listened as he spoke, still unable to look at him. "I realised something last night and this morning Sam, I want to be the one who wakes you when you're scared, I want to be the one to hold you when you're hurt, I want to be the one who is always there for you."

He had stopped speaking and she had finally been able to look at him. The look on his face was one of hope but also one of resignation, he had resigned himself to the fact that what he wanted was unlikely, if not impossible, but he had still told her. It was that look that had decided for her. She had reached out an arm and pulled him closer to her, and then she had proceeded to kiss him.

He had been surprised for a minute but he had soon got over it and responded, their lips moved together. She couldn't remember who had started it but soon their tongues were battling for dominance. The kiss was full of the repressed feelings that had built up over the last five years. They had broken apart, purely due to lack of oxygen, and had sat there, looking into each other's eyes.

"Um..." Jack started, then ran his hand through his hair, "Um, wow."

Sam smirked at him, but had then looked at her lap, embarrassed by what had just happened. She felt happy but she didn't know what this would mean for them, or what would happen next.

Jack had obviously seen the look on her face, but he seemed to know just what to say, "Look Sam, I know what the regs say but I love you," he had paused for the sharp intake of breathe that came from Sam and then continued, "I love you Samantha Carter, and no amount of regulations, or red tape is going to stop the way I feel about you." He had paused again, waiting for her to say something but when she had remained silent he had taken a deep breath and continued, "The regs say that we can't have a relationship but if you're willing to screw the regs so am I."

The pure O'Neillness of the statement made Sam look at him again, a small smile on her face. The smile made Jack continue, "And I know that it wouldn't be good for your career but I love you and I hope to hell you feel the same way and that that is enough."

He stopped again, having completely run out of things to say no, and waited for Sam to say something.

She took a deep breath then looked at him, and in a quiet voice said, "Jack, I love you too, the regs be damned." She finished speaking and leant back in and kissed him. This kiss was softer, not as frantic as the one before. This kiss was full of the love they felt for each other. Sam had been first to pull away. "We keep this between us, no one else has to no."

Jack had nodded, then said, "It will be difficult to keep it from T and Danny-boy."

From the trees came the words, "Oh, we already know."

The two of them turned in sync to where the voices had come from and saw a grinning Daniel and a Jaffa with a rare smile on his face, "Indeed."

They had looked at each other, then back at Daniel and Teal'c and all four of them had burst into laughter.

"We're glad you two finally saw sense," Daniel said, still laughing.

The Colonel and Major looked at each other then Jack said, "You know what space monkey, me too."

Sam smiled, that eye opening night had been a year ago today. She and Jack were still going strong, and their relationship was still a secret, although they both knew that people suspected there was something going on between the team mates, but only Daniel and Teal'c knew for sure, and Sam and Jack both knew that they're friends would never tell on them.

Sam looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled as he walked into her lab, carrying a cup of blue jelly. He placed it in front of her and said, "Happy Anniversary Sam."

Sam smiled back at him then quickly leant and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, knowing that if it went any further than that they would get caught, there were always people coming in and out of her lab. "Happy Anniversary Jack, I love you."

Giving her another smile Jack turned and left but as he came to the door turned back and said, "Ditto."


End file.
